1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to collapsible tanks for freight containers that allow the freight container to be converted to selectively carry solid freight or bulk liquid freight, and more particularly to a collapsible tank that is both stronger and easier to clean than heretofore known tanks.
2. Description of Related Art
Collapsible tanks of the general type with which this invention is concerned are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,015,055; 6,065,265; 6,131,756; 6,216,900; and 6,299,437.